


Smile on Your Face and Your Finger on the Trigger

by MorganEilish



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Light Dom/sub, Naked Female Clothed Male, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 07:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12601108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganEilish/pseuds/MorganEilish
Summary: Percy made Vex a gift and wanted to test it out on her.





	Smile on Your Face and Your Finger on the Trigger

**Author's Note:**

> _Green eyes staring down the barrel of a dance in the dark_  
>  And I know that I'm wearing the crosshairs on my heart  
> Smile on your face and your finger on the trigger  
> The odds of the pain are about to get bigger  
> Baby I'm certain that you could put a hurtin' on me  
> -[Hurtin On Me from Nashville](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PTiVV3JxyPo)

She came home from several days of patrolling in the forest, dirty, sore, and more than a little keyed up. They'd been trying to find the child of the grey remnant she'd killed for her title and instead disturbed a pack of wild boars. They killed two and managed to scare off the rest but her and the party suffered a few injuries in the process. She'd seen to her rangers first and then she healed Trinket’s cuts. She thanked him for helping her and her rangers, before letting him retire to his garden for the night. He gave a few grunts and snorts, licked her cheek, and ambled off into the dark.

She headed first to the baths to clean off the dirt and blood. Percy had designed her a device that heated water and she'd had it installed in her house so she could have a nice hot bath anytime she wanted. The tub was built into the stone floor and large enough to comfortably fit two people (or one Grog, not that he’d ever use it). It had steps that led down into it and she’d lined the outer edge with candles.

She placed her dirty clothes in their basket and combed the tangles out of her hair as she waited for the large tub to fill. The room smelled like vanilla and lemons from the oils she'd poured into the water and honey from the lit candles.

When it was full, she stepped into the tub, letting the warmth gently ease her aches and cuts. She sat for a few moments before reaching for the scrub brush and bar of soap she kept in a little basket on the ledge. Being careful of her minor injuries, she scrubbed herself clean. Then she used the last of her magic for the day to heal herself as much as she could.

When she noticed her hand absently trailing down between her legs, she decided it was time to get out and find Percy. She drained the tub and dried herself off with a sheet. She grabbed her robe from its hook on the wall and wrapped it around her before heading to her rooms. He wasn’t there. She checked the time - well past midnight - and sighed. He'd been spending a lot more time in his workshop lately.

Percy’s workshop was on the other side of the house. If she were in Whitestone, she would've gotten dressed before leaving her rooms to avoid Cassandra’s disapproval. But this was her home and the only other occupants were Taryon, who was usually in bed by this hour if he wasn’t out with Pike and Grog, and her husband. She padded out of her chamber in her satin robe, walking barefoot along the polished wood floors.

The door was unlocked so she snuck in instead of knocking and shut it quietly behind her. He was at his desk, tinkering with a small object. His jacket, waistcoat, and cravat were hanging off the back of a chair and there was a large pile of blankets and cushions in the corner - those were new.

“Have you been sleeping in here, darling?” she asked. She hopped up on his desk beside him and crossed her legs so the bottom of her robe would fall open.

He looked up at her from over the rims of his glasses. His smile was warm but his gaze was calculated. His white hair was ruffled - he had a habit of running his fingers through it when he was thinking - and he’d rolled his sleeves up so she could see the tree root like scars that snake down his forearms to disappear into his fingerless leather gloves.

_ Gods he looks good like that _ , she thought.

He gave her a once over before standing up and moving in front of her. She parted her legs to let him stand between them. He ran his hands up her thighs, pushing her robe further apart and stopped when he got to her hips. She looked up at him now, face flushed and breath already a little ragged.

“I made you something,” he told her. “I thought we might like to test it out.” His eyes glittered darkly and he pulled her closer to him so her hips were right on the edge of his desk and she was pressed against him. He cut off her shocked gasp with his lips. She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him back, moaning when his teeth gently grazed her bottom lip and sucked it into his mouth.

She pulled away from him after a moment, eyes glazed and breathing heavily, “Come to bed with me first. You can show it to me tomorrow, darling.”

“Trust me, you’ll want to see it now. Wait right here,” he said breaking away from her.

She let out a soft whine but let him remove her legs from his waist and duck out of her arms. She admired the fit of his trousers as he walked away from her and locked the door. He turned back to her and gave her a look that turned her knees to gelatin. In return, she looked him in the eye and slowly untied the belt on her robe, letting it fall completely open. The slippery fabric slid off her shoulders and pooled on the desk behind her.

“Darling I want you first,” she said.

He chuckled at that, coming back to her, and sweeping her into his arms. He moved them both and sat back down in his chair, placing her in his lap with her back leaning against his chest. He brushed her damp hair out of the way and began pressing kisses into her neck. His hands moved down her sides and over her thighs. He slid them between her legs and pulled them apart. She leaned further into him and dropped her head back on his shoulder and let out a moan.

“Percy?”

“Mmm?” he continued kissing and sucking on her neck.

“Darling, why are we doing this here and not in our very comfortable bed?”

He nipped at her earlobe, “The workshop is soundproof. Our room is not. I don’t want a repeat of what happened the last time I made you scream.”

She leaned forward a little and turned to look at him in surprise. He gave her a shit eating grin and pulled her back against him. One hand cupped one of her breasts and kneaded it firmly before he began toying with her nipple and the other wrapped possessively around her neck. He didn’t squeeze it, just let it rest there, holding her back against him as he returned to leaving marks along her neck and shoulders.

He had a point. Whatever he was planning, she was more than sure she would enjoy it, and definitely didn’t want Taryon interrupting them again by running in panicked that they were being attacked by something.

She moaned again, grinding her hips down against him. She could feel him hard and pressing against her ass and he let out a quiet groan. His hand left her breast a moment and she flt him lean forward, pushing her with him. She opened her eyes to see him palm something that was sitting on his desk. She gave him a puzzled look and he kissed her temple before settling them back in the chair.

“Alright, what do you have planned?” she asked him. He’d been acting quite strange, even for Percy and she very much had plans.

“Remember Indulgence?” he asked her.

“Yes,” she answered cautiously.

“Well I’ve made something for me to use on you and I’d very much like your feedback.”

He showed her what he'd grabbed off the desk. It was a little smaller than Manners and roughly bullet shaped. There was a rubbery coating on it, same as Indulgence. She wasn't certain, but had an idea that it probably did similar things and she was definitely interested in letting him test it on her.

She settled back against him, “Then, by all means, continue.”

He pocketed it and grabbed her wrists tying them together with the sash from her robe. She figured she must’ve missed it when he picked her up. He ensured she was secure and looped them over the back of his neck. She moaned and ground her hips against him again.

“Now, tell me if anything is wrong or you need to stop.”

“Of course darling,” she replied. “But no more teasing now.”

He chuckled at that and let his hands continue to wander over her body. One finally found her centre and she rocked against him, eyes close and dripping wet. She whined when he pulled his hand away but it was back almost immediately holding the toy.

He brushed it through her folds several times before letting it settle on her clit and turning it on. The gentle vibrations made her jump in his arms. He snaked his arm back up her body to settle his hand around her throat, his forearm holding her tightly against him. She clenched her eyes shut and moaned loudly. Her hips canted up towards his hand. It was so much and yet not quite enough. She could feel the tension start to build inside her and let out a little whine when her inner walls clenched around nothing.

“How does it feel, darling?” he asked her before nipping at her ear.

“So good,” she gasped, grinding against him and breathing rapidly.

She felt his hard length press against her ass through his pants and grinned as he let out a small noise when she ground down. As if in retaliation, she felt the vibrations at her centre strengthen and a broken moan escaped her throat. The tension was building faster than she’d thought it could and her orgasm snuck up on her. She felt pins and needles building in the soles of her feet and up her calves and then suddenly her body convulsed and she sucked in a breath. Her inner walls clenched around nothing again and a warmth spread from her chest throughout her body.

Percy held her tightly through it and didn’t move the toy from her clit. She came down breathing hard and then began to whimper at the vibrations still hitting her now oversensitive core. He’d spent hours eating her out and bringing her to climax over and over before, but he always backed off or lightened up immediately after to give her space to breathe and come down. This though - this was too much. Her body didn’t know how to respond and she tried to back her hips away, using her restrained wrists as leverage.

“You didn’t think that was it did you?” his voice sounded rough and dark, breath ghosting against her ear. “I thought I’d see how long the charge lasts.”

She whimpered again, the pins and needles building in her veins again and her walls still clenching around nothing, as if wishing he’d fill her. The vibrations strengthened again and she felt her eyes well up.

“Percy, please,” she gasped just before her second orgasm hit.

Her hands fisted in the hair on the back of his head as she rode it out but she was too distracted by her own pleasure to notice the cracked moan that escaped him. His hands didn’t move but his arms tightened against her again, making sure she couldn’t escape him. The toy continued to vibrate against her and it didn’t take much longer before she couldn’t differentiate between one orgasm and the next. Her throat felt dry and she writhed and shuddered in his grasp, breath coming in sharply and moaning loudly.

After what felt like hours, the toy finally stopped. She was so oversensitive though that every time her heart beat, she convulsed again at the feeling of the blood rushing through her veins. Her internal muscles continued to clench and flutter. His grip loosened and he pressed a kiss into her shoulder and slowly unhooked her hands from around his neck and gently lowered them.

Her head lolled back against his shoulder and she tried to lift it, to move, but her muscles were so relaxed that she couldn’t even will her eyelids to open. He offered her a drink from the glass of water that was sitting on his desk and then turned her in his lap and hooked an arm under her knees, lifting her as he stood up and carried her across the room to the nest of blankets and pillows.

She continued twitching through the aftershocks and letting out quiet moans for quite a while after he set her down. After a moment he curled himself naked around her and pulled a blanket over them. He held her through it, stroking her damp hair off her face and pressing soft kisses into her skin.

She finally managed to come down from it, though none of her muscles felt like responding to her. She weakly tried to snuggle closer into him and whined when she didn’t have the strength to. He seemed to know what she wanted though, and wrapped his arms around her even more tightly.

“What about you?” she mumbled, eyes still refusing to open.

He chuckled, “I’m already taken care of.”

“Huh?”

“I uh, well I kind of-” he stammered.

“You came in your trousers, didn’t you,” she interrupted him.

He nodded against her back laughing and pressed another kiss into her shoulder. She smiled and felt herself drifting off in his arms, warm and comfortable and safe, feeling more relaxed than she’d ever felt before in her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Join me on [tumblr](http://morganeilish.tumblr.com/) to flail about how much we love these idiots.


End file.
